


To Unite, Together

by writingfae



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Fuck canon here's the hidden fifth route, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Self-Insert, Work In Progress, actually everyone is going to get to deal with their mental health, also: dimitri gets to deal with his survivor's guilt, maaybe i'll add in ships idk, uniting all the houses because why not?, uniting the houses, yes this is self insert idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfae/pseuds/writingfae
Summary: Ok, this is totally a self indulgent self insert thing where all the houses unite. To summarize:Fae, childhood friend of Dimitri, has had odd dreams of the future, one where Fòdlan in thrown into the chaos of war. They believe in order to stop this from happening, they must get all the houses united and find the truth they believe the church is hiding. And who better to enlist in this task but the new professor, who holds secrets they don't even know about. Follow the two as they form bonds throughout the monastery, and delve into the truth.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is my first work here on fire emblem! This is going to have sporradic updates due to college and stuff. But we have the first two chapters out, so yay! I hope you all enjoy!

Anything, anything, _anything_. Fae would do anything for them, anything for all of them to survive, anything for them to live happy lives. Anything.

It was the only thing they could think of as they kept dreaming. Dreaming of those war torn cities, their friends dying on the battlefield. Some bleeding out as their comrades and allies rushed around them, others in someone’s arms. They’d do anything to prevent these dreams from becoming real.

At least, they thought that these were dreams. Fae couldn’t fathom that these events they saw could possibly be something that they had been repeatedly experiencing. It was too terrible a thought to bare. 

So when they heard from Dimitri that the mercenary who had saved him and the other House Leaders had come to Garreg Mach to work there, because he couldn’t keep that from them, Fae knew what they had to to. They had to get this person to help them, help them stop this terrible war from happening.

Fae was wandering around the halls near the library when they bumped into the now ex-mercenary. They stood tall, with short dark teal hair and purplish blue eyes. They wore a black outfit, with an overcoat like cape that hung from their shoulders. They were so similar to one of the people who Fae had seen in their dreams, if only their hair and eyes were a lighter color. 

“Oh, hello there.” Fae greeted them. “You’re the one who saved Dimi’s life, yes? Thank you for that, for saving such a close friend of mine.” 

The stranger shook their head. “It was nothing. But, who are you?”

“Oh, sorry. I’m Fae Micheli, a tactician in training. Dimi told me about you, and how you’re going to be a professor. Don’t worry, we haven’t told anyone else.”

“Why did he tell you?”

“Heh, he’s never kept a secret from me. He also probably wanted me to convince you to join our house, the Blue Lions. _But_…”

“But?”

“Well, this may sound ludicrous, but I think the house system here is stupid. It’s like it was set up to make each country feel more separated from one another, like the monastery is trying to keep up tensions. I think everyone would get along better without it.”

“Hmm…”

“Ah, that probably sounds bad coming from a student, doesn’t it?”

“No, not at all.”

“Really? Well, maybe when you pick a house, you can try to unify everyone a bit. You feel like the type of person who everyone would listen to.”

“I will. Thank you.”

“Alright then. Thank you for listening to me. I hope to see you later!”

After that, Fae went straight to the library. They had a feeling that they should stick around this building. Something big was happening, they knew it, felt it in their bones.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

Byleth had watched the student, Fae, walk away. They were curious, saying such things. They felt it was odd, as everyone else here had revered Lady Rhea, the Church. To see someone besides their father outright say something was wrong put a stone in their stomach. Maybe they’d do best and follow their advice, suggest getting rid of the House system.

It _probably_ wouldn’t work, but they felt Rhea had an odd obsession with them. So, they couldn’t accurately tell if this would come to fruition.

Either way, they headed back to the Audience Chamber, to decide which house they would choose. When they walked in, they were followed by Manuela and Hanneman, who gave them happy smiles, as if to ease their nerves.

“How are you enjoying your time at the academy so far?” Rhea greeted them. “I hope you have found our halls brimming with the vitality of well-intentioned souls.”

Before Byleth could say anything, Seteth spoke up. “Hm. I suppose it is time for you to take charge of one of our three houses of students. I must note that I am personally against entrusting someone as _lacking_ in trackable history as yourself with such a task, but it is as the archbishop desires.”

Byleth could only silently agree with Seteth. It was so strange how the archbishop had dedicated such faith in Byleth, despite not knowing anything about them. It was suspicious, it felt like Rhea had plans for them, that she was orchestrating something that Byleth couldn’t see just yet. It almost left Byleth with a weary, heavy feeling.

“The Black Eagles, the Blue Lions, and the Golden Deer… All so different. I hope you’ve made a point to get to know each of them.” Manuela smiled at Byleth.

They did talk to every student, but one particular student’s words kept ringing in their head.

“Since you are new here, we have decided to allow you to pick first. Manuela and I will take charge of the remaining two houses.” Hanneman added on.

‘Which house should I choose? If I should choose at all?’ 

Byleth rested their chin in their hand as they pondered. How how would a one class system work in the first place? Maybe each professor would specialize in a skill set? It made sense for that to be the case. Manuela would do great as a faith professor; Hanneman could handle reason, seeing as it was his specialty. And then Byleth themself would handle tactics and weapon training, as was their skill set as an ex-mercenary.

“Is there something wrong?” Byleth could tell Seteth was getting impatient through his irritated tone.

“I was thinking of a suggestion a student had. How it would work.”

The others in the room looked at them curiously. “A suggestion from a student?” It was Rhea, this time.

“Yes. A student I met in the halls, around the library. They said they think it would better benefit the students if the house system wasn’t in place, with all of the professors being in charge of a single house’s instruction, to merge them together.”

They could sense the sudden tension in the room without looking around. The shock on Seteth and Rhea’s faces was apparent, and they could only _imagine_ the looks they were receiving from Manuela and Hanneman.

“A student suggested to merge the houses? _That-that is ludicrous!_ Do you know how long this system had been in place?!”

“Well, Seteth, it was suggested so the students would be closer together, as friends. They told me that they felt that it was as if they weren’t supposed to be viewing those from other countries as allies, but as enemies.”

Byleth was now sure that one could cut the tension of the room with a dagger. 

“That is an…_interesting_ thought. And who was this student who suggested it?” 

They assessed Rhea, judging on whether or not Fae would be placed in danger. Finally, they responded, “Fae Micheli.”

Rhea turned towards Seteth. “Could you send a messenger to get them? I think we should explore this further. It could prove to be, ah, interesting.”

Seteth tensed then stilled. “As you wish.”

He left to go get them himself, Byleth supposed. And for now, the three left here would wait.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

Fae was studying, as per usual when Seteth entered the library. Had the meeting gone by that quickly? 

Their thoughts were interrupted by the green haired man. “Lady Rhea would like to have a word with you.”

Fae stiffened at his harsh, cold tone. _Had they done something wrong? Was he going to kick them out? Punish them? Worse?_ Anxiety filled them as they could only be reminded of their previous professors. 

His gaze softened when he saw how anxious they had become. “The archbishop is interested in your proposal. I believe she wants to discuss it with you.”

They immediately relaxed. _‘Oh, that’s all that w-WAIT! They told her? Why?!’_

Despite their new anxieties, they closed the book in front of them and followed Seteth. 

When the two reached the Audience Chamber, Seteth opened the door and motioned for them to follow. They walked in and glanced around. It wasn’t any fancier than the halls of Faerghus, but there was something much more isolating here. 

In front of them stood the three professors of Garreg Mach: Hanneman, Manuela, and the newest, Byleth. The first two looked absolutely startled while the latter wore a neutral expression. Though curiosity was brimming in their eyes.

They then looked towards Rhea, who held her hands in front of her as she wore an overly pleasant smile. It always creeped Fae out, how nice she was. Almost like it was artificial. No one was that nice, not even a _saint._

“Welcome, Fae. I heard that you have suggested to our newest professor to merge the houses.”

Shit, they really did tell her their suggestion. “I, well yes, I did. I think that our three nations should be working in unity to bring the continent closer together. I understand that the houses are good for competitive purposes. But, I feel that if we want our countries to have strong alliances and work together to face challenges, that we should start now, when we are learning.”

They mentally patted themself on the back for not stuttering through that.

“I see. And how do you suggest our professors would teach one class?”

That was a challenge to see if Fae had really thought this out, or if it were the ponderings of someone not to be trusted.

“Well, each professor would handle a specialty, something they excel in. I was thinking Professor Manuela would teach faith and medicinal arts, as she excels in such practices. And then Professor Hanneman would handle reason and history. A history of the continent would provide a good background on each country, which would allow us to understand each other better and appreciate one another’s cultures. And now that we have Professor Byleth, they could teach weaponry and strategy, as their experiences in the field and in fighting would ensure us all great learning for defending Fódlan.”

Rhea fell quiet as she contemplated this information. Fae glanced at Seteth, who wore a shocked expression, as did Manuela and Hanneman. Byleth, however, looked rather proud. They nodded at Fae, as if telling them that they had come to this conclusion as well.

“Your proposition is intriguing to say the least.” Rhea finally spoke up. “I can tell you have put a lot of thought into this, as well as the future of Fódlan. You care a lot for its people.” 

“Yes, I want everyone to have a prosperous future. One where we can see each other as friends.”

Rhea gave them a placating smile. Fae decided that they hated that smile. “Well, if this is what you are determined to do, I will give you the opportunity to try. You shall become the House Leader of your own House, and your goal shall be to unite all three houses under it, within the school year. If you are able to do so, then Garreg Mach will continue with it.”

Fae’s jaw dropped. They were now in charge of a house? What?! “I-I, are you _certain_?”

“Lady Rhea, I _must_ advise you to reconsider!” Seteth cut in. “Who will teach this house? Let alone the other three?”

“I believe our new professor has already asked to teach such a house. As for who will teach the others…”

A knock came from the door. Rhea called for whoever it was to enter, and in came Dimitri, a rather serious look on his face.

“Pardon me. I have overheard the conversation going on. And I believe that I agree with Fae. If we want peace in Fódlan, we cannot continue to look at the other houses as enemies. So, I propose that the Blue Lions be disbanded, and formed under this new house.”

The room was silent for a bit, before Fae pulled Dimitri into a hug, a large grin on their face. “I knew you’d agree! Oh this is great! This is better than great!”

“Well, it looks like things are set!” Hanneman laughed. “In all my years of teaching, nothing like this has ever happened. I sense a good change ahead.”

“Certainly, Hanneman. So, Seteth, do you still have any doubts?”

“I-ah… No, Lady Rhea, there is not much more to say.” 

Everyone could tell that that was a lie, with his brow creased and worry clear on his face.

“Don’t worry, I promise you all that this will be good. Thank you, for listening to me!” Fae bowed, their red cape fluttering with their sudden movement. “But, uhm, I do have one question, what shall this house be called?”

“Why not the Emerald Wyverns?” It was Manuela who suggested this. “The professor’s hair is a greenish color, and I believe you like the wyverns, do you not?”

“Really, greenish? I see it more blue.”

“I don’t think now is the time to debate my hair color.”

“Heh, the professor is right. But that is a great name! I promise that we shall stand together!”

Suddenly, a small green haired girl had come in. “Brother? Oh, I am so sincerely sorry! I did not mean to interrupt.”

“I am in the middle of something, Flayn. Is it something urgent?” Seteth responded.

“No, no it’s nothing. More importantly… Who is this?”

“This is our newest professor at the academy.”

“Oh my! A new addition to the Officers Academy! I am so very pleased to meet you, Professor. I am Seteth’s little sister, Flayn. I am so happy to make your acquaintance.” She did a small bow towards the Professor, a bright smile on her face.

“Let us focus on the topic at hand,” Seteth turned towards Byleth. “There is something you should be aware of.”

The nodded, indicating that he had their attention.

“In a few days time, there will be a mock battle between the three houses, intended to gauge the current progress of the students. We will be using this battle as an opportunity to ascertain your own abilities as well. Please do no disappoint the archbishop. That is all.”

Byleth nodded, then they all began to exit, first with Byleth, Fae, and Dimitri; then Manuela and Hanneman; and finally Seteth. Rhea could only smile to herself, “This may be another sign. That what we have dreamed of for so long is finally coming to fruition.”

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

Byleth, Dimitri and Fae huddled together in front of the former Blue Lions, explaining what was going on.

“_Who_ came up with such a ridiculous idea?” Felix huffed.

“Fae did, were you not listening?” Ingrid sighed.

“I believe that this is important not only important for Faerghus’ future, but Fódlan’s as well. And now Fae is our very own House Leader! How does that feel?”

“Terrifying. I’m not changing my cloak, by the way. I am very much happy with the red!”

“Oh, but green would bring out your eyes.” Mercedes commented. “But so does red. Oh! But the new professor, we thought you would be our classmate.”

Annette spoke up, still startled by the news. “Wait! Does this mean our new professor is… No, I really can’t believe it! But I was speaking to you so casually, as though we were companions! Oh, I am so sorry, Professor! You just look like the same age as the rest of us, and…Oh, and I am so sorry I said that too! I really must watch my tongue…”

“I don’t mind if you treat me as a friend,” the corners of Byleth’s mouth twitched up slightly.

“You say that, but…I just don’t know about all of this!”

“I’ll admit, it doesn’t sit well with me either. After all, we wish to show you due respect.”

“Sure, but if the professor says that’s okay, shouldn’t that be enough? That is...if your Highness can consent to such a thing.” Sylvain’s tone was teasing, and a small smirk was on his face. “After all, we already speak this way with our future king, so we may as well relax our speech with our professor too, right?”

“Well, we’re not in the Kingdom, so it only goes to follow that we should speak companionably…”

“So you agree then, huh?” Fae spoke up, a smile on their face. 

“Yes, I do.”

“I don’t know how I feel about this.” Ingrid mumbled.

“Well, I’m sure the professor does not mind either way. Right Professor?” Mercedes looked over.

Byleth nodded, “Whatever makes you feel most comfortable.”

“Now that that’s settled, can we get to the other matter at hand?” It was Felix who spoke up now. “Just what are we going to do about _“recruiting other houses?”_ It sounds utterly idiotic.”

“I’m sure that it’s left up to us who are, how do I say, sociable? No offense Felix, but I don’t think you’re going to win anyone over.”

“If they care about strength then—“

“Alright you two, that’s enough!” It was Fae who interrupted. “We’re going to try our best to get others interested in unifying the houses! I think it’s best left up to the Professor. They’re the only one who can really recruit people, after all. We just gotta be friendly enough.”

“That sounds easier said than done.”

“Don’t worry, Ingrid,” Ashe smiled. “I’m sure that others will think that this is a great idea.”

“But how do we even convince the house leaders to give up their positions?”

“Make it a council? Instead of one singular leader? Like the Alliance!” 

“That’s actually quite brilliant. Maybe that will get some Alliance students over.”

“Remember not to overdo yourself,” Dimitri teased Fae. “We can’t have this as a one person show.”

“And you remember to not overdo it yourself, Dimi. I’m not the only one who overworks themself. I think Dedue will agree.”

“Yes, you both should not over do it. Though that is quite a good idea.”

Fae turned towards Byleth. “We’re just a little rambunctious now, but imagine what it’ll be like once we’re all together. Kind of exciting, right?”

Byleth nodded. It certainly was exciting.


	2. First Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's first day at the monastery, and the exploring they do.

It was Sunday, Byleth’s first Sunday at Garreg Mach. They had been told to meet up with their house leader to discuss plans. The day before they had been stopped by Hanneman, with his inquiries over their Crest. Sadly, they had no knowledge of it either, not even knowing that they possessed one until recently. However Hanneman did seem excited at the prospect of the rare Crest, so he wasn’t deterred to say the least.

As they exited their rooms, which were conveniently located next to the students, they couldn’t help but ponder on the voice of a girl they heard before. Were they just imagining such things? 

Seteth stood close by their door, and explained to them the layout of the dormitories, and then lectured them on “proper conduct.” They were sure he meant well, but it was getting a bit irritating, being treated like they were some naive child. 

They continued to walk on only to spot Sylvain, who insisted that they have breakfast with him and to invite some others. The only one who showed up was Ingrid, who could only roll her eyes at his antics. Breakfast with them was lively, and it was nice to be able to get to know their students better. 

Ingrid was, as Dimitri had said, more noble than any knight. It was clear what path the girl was going to walk down, almost like knighthood was made with her in mind. Sylvain on the other hand was a complete flirt, gazing at anyone that _breathed_ in his direction and ready with a terrible line. Though Byleth could sense something dark under the surface of his playboy attitude. It wasn’t necessarily something evil, but a baggage that weighed his spirit down. 

After they finished their meal, they waved goodbye to the two. On their way out, they spotted Flayn and stopped to say hello. “Oh, hello Professor! Are you heading out to the pond to fish?”

“What do you mean?” Fish? There were areas in the monastery for such activities? It was so high up on the mountain.

“Yes! There is a pond right outside full of so many yummy fish. Pardon me if this is forward, but could you perhaps catch one for me? I have been craving fish, but as of the moment I do not have the means to catch any.”

“Sure, I fished with my father all the time. I wouldn’t mind at all.” Truthfully, it had been a while. But it didn’t matter too much, fishing was fishing no matter where they went.

The two headed outside, Flayn eagerly bouncing down the stairs. Byleth was able to borrow a rod from the bait seller, who told them he was glad to lend it whenever they’d like. They stood on the dock throwing out their cast, Flayn stood behind them and chatted with them. “What do you think of the monastery so far?”

“It’s pleasant. The atmosphere is nice and cheery, the food good. I don’t have anything to complain about.”

“That makes me so happy! The monastery really feels like home to me. I hope you will come to feel the same.”

Before Byleth could respond, they felt a sharp tug on the rod. Quickly, they turned their attention to the pond and reeled the fish in. In no time, a rather big fish was on the deck, flopping about. Byleth picked it up and turned to Flayn. “Would you like me to carry this back for you?”

“If you don’t mind.”

Byleth nodded and followed Flayn back to the dinning hall, where they handed the fish to the chefs. After all was done they said their goodbyes and parted once more, this time to explore more of the monastery. 

They headed back towards the pond, curious about the building that was at the end of the dorms. It looked like a greenhouse, but they couldn’t be sure.

Nearby was Dedue, who greeted them with a stiff wave. “Hello, Professor.”

They waved back. “Hell Dedue. What brings you here?”

“It is my job to water the plants today.” He paused for a moment before adding on, “If you would ever like to grow something here, there’s a woman, the one in charge of the greenhouse, who you can talk to. She will take care of any plants you may want to leave here.”

“Oh, thank you for telling me that.” They were a bit surprised, but considering the pond anything was possible here. “Would you like assistance?”

Dedue has picked up a watering can and had begun to water the plants as he talked to them. It seemed like a lot for one person to do. 

“If that pleases you. The flowers near the door have not been watered.” Was all he said.

They nodded and fetched their own watering can, and made sure each was watered. When they were done, they went to check in on Dedue. He was also finished, and admiring the flowers.

“...” They really didn’t know what to say to him. Would it be rude to call out to him? He seemed so happy with the flowers.

“Professor, thank you for your help.” He stood up and started to walk away. “I shall be going now.”

Dedue was truly a quiet person, though he isolated himself from others. They hoped to help him open up.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

Byleth had run into Claude on their small exploration of the monastery. He wore his usual mischievous smile, and was observing them. “Hey Teach! I heard about the new house. It actually sounds pretty interesting. How’d you come up with such an idea?”

They shrugged, “It wasn’t mine. Fae was the one who suggested it to me. I only relayed it to Lady Rhea.”

Claude’s brow rose. “Fae? You mean the little quiet _Fae?_ I didn’t peg them for someone social.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, ever since they’ve gotten to the monastery they’ve never really talked to anyone besides their childhood friends. Something like what they planned requires them to talk to a lot more than three people.”

“That is odd. By how they talked, I thought they knew other students quite well.”

“Maybe they were silently observing everyone? Makes sense, they’re a tactician after all.”

“Hmm…maybe. So, what do you say about joining our House?” Their tone was a bit teasing, but Byleth wanted to know Claude’s stance on joining. 

“Hmm, I think it sounds like fun. But I just might want to get to know a bit more about it all before I do.”

Byleth tilted their head to the side. He wanted to get to know Fae more, to see their purpose behind all of this. But Byleth had a feeling he’d like to join, once he knew more. 

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

After they had departed from Claude, they spent the rest of their morning wandering around the halls and talking to a few of the students. Several were interested by the proposition of becoming one house, others against it, and more wanting to see what would happen. Whatever Fae had started, it was a _big_ spark. 

As they were headed towards the dining hall, it was around the time for lunch, they had finally ran into Edelgard and Hubert.

“Hello there, Professor. You’ve started _quite_ the interesting conversation.” Edelgard greeted.

“I guess so. But it wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for Fae. They suggested it.”

“Fae? Really? I’m surprised.”

“Because they’re not that social?”

“Yes? Have the other students made similar remarks?”

“Claude did, he said they were very quiet.”

“That’s true. They’ve never spoken to others outside of Dimitri, from what I have seen. I wonder what made them think of such a thing.”

“I believe it was because they wanted everyone to get along, work together to keep Fódlan in peace.”

“Hmm. I see. And you? Why did you agree to such a thing?”

“It makes sense. Fae was very convincing when they suggested it.”

“And I suppose you want to know if we’d join your House?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Well, I’d like to see how Fae handles this first. Then I will make a judgment.”

“And you, Hubert?”

He had been quiet the entire conversation, glaring at them. They were certain that if they hadn’t saved Edelgard he would kill them where they stood.

“I will follow Edelgard where we goes.”

Well, they really hadn’t expected anything else.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

It was a bit later in the day when Byleth had realized they hadn’t seen Fae all day. They had seen every other student, but their House Leader was not to be found.

That was strange, as Byleth would have assumed that they would try to sway students into joining. But clearly no one had seen them. Maybe Dimitri would know?

They had found him in the training yard with Felix, preparing for the mock battle. The two had taken a break from their training when they saw Byleth approach.

“Oh, hello Professor. What brings you here?” 

“I was wondering if either of you had seen Fae. I haven’t seen them all day.”

Felix crossed his arms, his usual scow deepening. “Have you checked the library? That’s one place to surely find them.”

Byleth hadn’t, but why would they be there? Their confusion was apparently clear when Felix added, “For _some_ reason, they enjoy studying their head off.”

“You just say that because they won’t spar with you.”

“Am I wrong, though? If they’re not training, they’re studying.”

“Do they not do anything else?”

Dimitri shrugged. “They do like to read other books, and they like animal care.”

“But do they ever do either of those things often enough to be called hobbies?” Felix shot Dimitri a pointed look. 

“As if either of us has room to talk?”

“Maybe after the mock battle I’ll order you three to take a day off.”

“No.”

Byleth could only shake their head at Felix’s quick response. They _now_ did plan to do such a thing. Though maybe it would be good for the whole House to do something else.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

Byleth found Fae exactly where Felix had recommended to look, their head buried in a book. At the rate they were reading, they’d easily have the library cleared out in no time.

“Fae? How are you doing?”

Their head shot up in shock, surprised at the sudden voice. “Oh! Professor! I’m just doing a bit of studying. The library has many books on tactics that I haven’t read yet.”

“How long have you been here? It’s almost dinner.”

Byleth looked at the stack of books next the them, wondering if they had already read those.

“Ah, um. I think it’s been seven hours. I should probably eat dinner, huh? It’s so easy to lose track of time in here.”

That was worrying, to say the least. “Yes, it seems so. Please try to take more breaks.”

“Heh, sorry professor. I’ll try. Oh, is there anything you need help with? About the monastery?”

Byleth shook their head. “No, I learned a lot as I looked around today.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry I couldn’t be of any help.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure studying is very important to you.”

“Uh, yes! It is. I just want to be able to protect everyone. So I want to learn as much as I can to do so.”

Byleth smiled at them. “And Fae?”

“Yes, Professor?”

“Is there a reason you’re not very social?”

“I don’t mean not to be! I just get lost in the books. I’ll try to talk to others more though! I promise!”

“Would you like to get dinner with me? I haven’t eaten yet.”

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t offer if I did.”

“Alright then! Thank you, Professor!”

Fae surely was an odd one, that was for sure. But, they had good intentions.


	3. Mock Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day of the mock battle, and Fae brings their preparations to Byleth.

Soon enough, the day for the mock battle had come. To say Fae was nervous was an understatement. They had drafted up several plans, and backup plans, to assure a victory. Hopefully if they won, they could win over a few students as well.

After eating a quick breakfast they went to the entrance hall, where they had agreed to meet up with Professor Byleth. Honestly, the professor intimidated them a bit; though perhaps that was more so due to their own history with professors and not Byleth themself.

“Fae,” a voice called out to them. They turned around to see Byleth, what a coincidence. “Are you ready for the battle?”

They nodded. “Yes! I’d like to discuss with you some of the plans that I have been drafting! I think if we’re able to win, we might just win a few students over to our side as well. Right?”

Byleth smiled at them. “You’re really quite the tactician, aren’t you?”

“O-oh, it’s nothing really. I grew up reading tactical books for fun and as bedtime stories. It’s all I know, really.”

“All you know?” Byleth’s brow creased in worry. Just what type of parents did they grow up with, that all they knew were tactics?

Before Byleth could press further, another voice greeted the two. “Hello Professor, Fae! Am I late to the meeting?”

They turned to see Dimitri, a pleasant smile on his face. “Oh, hey Dima! I was just showing the professor some of the plans I’ve been drafting up.”

“Ever the diligent worker. Do you ever take a break?”

“Do you?”

The two laughed, exchanging words with ease, as if Dimitri wasn’t some prince Fae should be respecting. But Dimitri had said to talk casually to him, hadn’t he?

“Something wrong, Professor?” Dimitri asked.

“I’m just surprised. Fae talks to you so...casually. Many of the other students seem to have a problem with doing so.”

“It’s probably because we’re childhood friends. Dima and I have been close since a little after I was brought to Fhirdiad. We’re practically siblings, really!”

“Yes, we look quite like siblings too, don’t we? Your hair is a bit darker blonde than mine, and your eyes green, but really besides that…”

Byleth rose a brow. That was _curious_. Was it possible that Fae was an illegitimate child of Dimitri’s father?

Before their thoughts could wander further, two new people joined their chat. “Geez, you guys are having a tactics meeting without us? How rude.” 

“Yes, I agree. I feel as if we’re missing out on all the important information.”

The three turned to see Claude and Edelgard who were heading to Fae, looking at what they held in their arms.

“Those seem _awful_ important. Don’t tell me you have maps of where we’re fighting!” Claude said.

“I, um, I do. I asked Seteth where we were going to fight.”

“And he just told you?” It was Edelgard this time.

“Um, yes. I’m sure he would have done the same if either of you asked.”

“You wouldn’t mind showing us the map, right?”

“Of course I do! They’re full of plans and tactics for us. But you probably already knew that.”

“Yup, but come on. Shouldn’t you just let us take a peak.”

Fae gave the two a pointed stare, evaluating what they were saying. “You two already knew where we were fighting, didn’t you?”

“Of course they did, Seteth told all the house leaders so we could plan accordingly.” Dimitri butted in.

“Seriously? Couldn’t you have stayed quiet? We were so close to seeing your plans. Though it seems there are _a lot_.”

“I, um, may have gone overboard when planning.”

“Well if that’s the case-“

“No, Claude.”

“Aw, so close.”

Edelgard stepped closer to Fae, glancing at all the scrolls and papers in their arms before squeezing their shoulder. “You seem to be quite the capable tactician. It’d be more than lovely to have you on our side.”

“You do realize that they’re the house leader of our house, the one trying to unify the school?” Dimitri butted in again, pulling Fae close to him. “If you’d like to join forces with them, then the answer is quite simple.”

“I will wait and see if it truly seems to work. It’s quite the ambitious task.”

“We’re going to succeed.” It was Fae, standing up firmly as they spoke. 

“Hopefully, you will.”

The two stared at each other, silence settling in the air. Then, Edelgard nodded, releasing Fae’s shoulder. “I look forward to what you will do. But know that we don’t plan on holding back.”

“She’s right, we don’t either. It may be a mock battle, but we wanna show off.”

Edelgard rolled her eyes at Claude and Dimitri let out a small laugh. 

“Well, are we all having some sort of meeting?” Manuela inquired as she and Hanneman came towards the group. “Discussing some plans?”

“Well, we have no need to worry about our own plans.” Hanneman smiled. “We look forward to seeing what you can do Byleth, Fae.”

“We were just trying to see what they have up their sleeve. But Fae won’t share a thing!” Claude gave them a fake pout. 

“It’s bad to share your plans with the enemy, that’s basic tactics.” They quipped. “And I think you should be wary. Underestimating your foes could lead to failure, though that may work out for us!”

“You’re having your student plan this for you?” Hanneman rose a brow.

“We’re going to discuss plans with each other. From what Dimitri has told me, Fae is a very capable tactician.”

“So we’ve heard. We look forward to seeing what you’re capable of.”

Fae flushed at Manuela’s words. “We’ll do our best.”

“Come now, Edelgard. We have to get ready for the battle.”

“You as well, Claude.”

“Okay then, see you later Teach! I can’t wait to see what you have in store.”

“While I don’t plan on losing, I do look forward to our fight. We shall see you on the field, Professor.”

After Edelgard and Claude followed Manuela and Hanneman, Byleth turned towards Fae and Dimitri. Fae fixed the papers in their arms and Dimitri reached to help, taking a few in his arms.

“You really did overplan, didn’t you?” Dimitri shook his head. 

“Yeah, I kinda just kept on coming up with ideas. Oh, you want to see them, right Professor?”

Byleth nodded. “Yes, I do. Though where should I start?”

“Ah, um…” Fae shuffled through the papers before pulling one out and handing it to Byleth. “I believe this plan is the best for handling the two forces. Usually I wouldn’t recommend dividing such small forces, but with you leading one half and I the other, I think things will go smoothly. Plus Dimitri and Felix are worth ten men on their own, so putting them in different groups will even things out.”

Byleth scanned over the small map, reading the notes within the margins. It was extremely thorough, but loose enough to adjust for errors or any problems that would arise. “This is...incredible, Fae.”

“Thanks, Professor. That means a lot coming from someone like you. Cause you have so much experience, I mean!” 

“This must have taken quite a while, Fae.” Dimitri added as he looked over the paper. “You didn’t stay up all night doing this, did you?”

“Oh, no! Of course not, not with such an important battle coming up. I’ve been planning these over several days, since we were told about the mock battle.”

“An overachiever indeed.” Byleth let out a small laugh. “I think this plan is just what we need. We’re going to win this.”

A smile spread over Fae’s face, “Yeah, we are!”

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

The houses stayed in their area, all armed and ready for the mock battle to commence. The Emerald Wyverns were close to the forest, to their upper left were the Golden Deer hiding in the trees, and to their upper right on the platform were the Black Eagles. It was just as Fae had guessed they would place themselves.

Each house was only allowed five people, and based on Fae’s suggestion their team consisted of Byleth, Fae, Dimitri, Felix, and Mercedes. According to Fae’s plans, Byleth, Dimitri, and Mercedes would split off and face the Golden Deer while Fae and Felix would handle the Black Eagles.

“Won’t it be dangerous to leave them by themselves? There are only two of them, compared to the three of us.” Mercedes asked, worry in her voice.

“Don’t worry, both of us have enough skill to make up for the difference. Plus, if healing is needed I do know the basics. Professor Byleth and Dimitri need someone who knows some magic with them, which is where you come in Mercedes.”

“I see, but it still feels like you’ll be facing more people.”

“The more the better, and hopefully they’ll be strong.”

“I think they will, Felix! And not to mention, Mercedes, Felix and I make a great pair. We’ve been fighting together for a long time, afterall.”

“Alright then, I trust in your judgement. And it is just a mock battle.”

“Okay! It’s about time for the battle to start. Don’t worry, we’ve got this, you guys.”

Just as Fae finished cheering everyone on, they could hear Jeralt’s voice boom over the field. “I’m sure you already understand, but the house that defeats the other two is declared the winner. Incidentally, I’ll be overseeing this mock battle. So listen well if you want to win. Let the battle begin!”

As soon as Jeralt was finished, the Emerald Wyverns split into two, Byleth leading Dimitri and Mercedes to the Golden Deer while Fae and Felix headed towards where the Black Eagles were located. However, the two soon ran into the roadblock of Lorenz, who was located far off of where he was supposed to be.

“What the hell? Shouldn’t he be closer to his house?” Felix hissed as he pulled Fae into the trees to hide.

“Oh, I should have known! He’s such a showoff, he wants to be recognized for his “greatness”, so of course he’ll ignore the plan.”

“None of Claude’s shallow tactics will be required.” the noble announced proudly to the figure that was approaching him. “You and I will dismantle the opposition, Ignatz.”

“I’m not too sure that that is a good idea.”

“Just stay behind me and cover my back. We are both capable, and you have the strength of a noble on your side.”

Fae and Felix rolled their eyes at Lorenz’s cockiness. “You handle noble boy while I take out Ignatz with my magic?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Felix dove out from the trees just as Lorenz turned towards where the two were, readying his practice sword to strike. Unprepared for such a sudden attack, he called out to Ignatz, only to hear a yelp as his ally was taken out with a quick blast of fire magic.

“What? How?”

“You really should pay more attention to your surroundings, and your opponents.”

And as the words left Felix’s mouth, he slashed at Lorenz, knocking him down in one strike. The purple haired noble let out a yelp as he landed hard.

“Had that been a real sword, you would be dead.”

“I-I’ve lost? Oh! Unthinkable!” Lorenz cried.

“Well think again.” It was Fae this time, who was assisting an injured Ignatz walk over. “You’re going to need to get him some rest. So hop to it, _Mr Noble_.”

Lorenz shot them a glare, obviously wanting to make some comments about them. But Ignatz cut it. “We’re out for the count, Lorenz. It is best to retreat.”

He nodded stiffly and took Ignatz. “Very well then.”

“What an ass.” 

“You took out that kid pretty quick.”

“A good surprise attack does that, and I could say the same for you.”

Felix shrugged as he walked off, looking for his next opponent. Fae quickly hurried after him, and pushed him out of the way as they saw a bolt of lightning headed his way, and pushed him to dodge the attack.

“Aw, that was so close. Oh, aren’t you that new house leader? Fae, was it?”

The two looked up to see a girl with long brown hair and a cap standing before them. “You’re Dorothea of the Black Eagles, correct?”

“Yup, that’s me! I’d love to chat, but it looks like we have to fight.”

And soon after that she launched another attack, targeted at Fae. They rolled out of the way while Felix closed in on her, but she swiftly dodged his strike. Fae launched their own attack while she was distracted, a bolt of lightning straight at Dorothea. Stunned from the sudden attack, she couldn’t do much as Felix took the opportunity to strike, a swift blow to knock her off balance, then placing his sword at her neck, signaling her defeat

“Wow, you got me.” She frowned, standing up and trying to fix her hair. “I guess I’m out. You held back, but in a normal battle that would have knocked me out.”

“Uh, yes. How could you tell?” 

“It looked smaller than mine when I tried to launch it at Felix. And since there are rumors about you being a tactician, I assume you’re good with magic.”

“They’re better than good.”

“Oh shush, Felix. Well, Dorothea, you should go back.”

“I will. See you later, Fae. I have many things I want to talk with you about.”

With those mysterious words, Doroteha left the two to head on further into the field. 

“My, my… Fae seems to be very capable.” Dorothea murmured to herself as soon as she was far enough away, a smile spreading across her face. “They’ll make a good friend, I think!”

Felix turned towards Fae after a while of walking. “This is working rather well. Your plans never seem to fail.”

“I try,” they shrugged in response. “We should be getting close to where Edelgard is. Keep your guard up.”

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Felix grumbled in response. 

The two heard a rustle ahead of them, and Felix drew his sword in anticipation. Soon out stumbled Ferdinand, and another shuffle indicated that someone was staying hidden.

“Well, hello there. Are you prepared to battle?” Ferdinand held his lance up, ready to strike.

“We don’t have much of a choice, considering this is a mock battle.” Fae muttered as they drew their sword. 

They didn’t believe Ferdinand had heard them, as he continued to talk. “You shouldn’t underestimate me, I am Edelgrad’s rival. And I have no plans on making this easy for you two.”

Felix rolled his eyes, readying his own blade. Fae could tell exactly what their friend thought of the Adrestian noble. But Ferdinand was right, it would be more than stupid to underestimate him, and whoever was backing him up.

The three stood there for a moment, waiting for someone to take the first strike. A light breeze blew across the field, and Fae felt that everything was rather dramatic, all of the sudden. They heard another rustle, this time behind them. They made eye contact with Felix who only nodded, and then the two divided.

Felix ran to Ferdinand, his speed quicker than the other nobles. But that didn’t stop him from blocking Felix’s sword with his spear, holding his ground and shifting his footing to be sturdier. Felix backed off after a second, then he launched himself again, hitting low and striking for Ferdinand’s legs to knock his footing while he recovered from the previous attack. Quickly, he fell and hit the ground with a hard thud. He was still determined to fight, and kicked hard and Felix’s shin to knock him off balance and he too fell. 

“Dammit,” was all Felix muttered before attempting to bounce back up. However Fae yelled at him to stay down, and luckily he listened, only to witness a ball of what could only be described as shadow fly over him and destroy a tree.

Fae frowned, “We’re not supposed to kill each other, Hubert.”

He only shrugged. “An accident.” That was a lie.

Fae took no time to let him launch another spell, or try to hide in the shadows again. They cast their own spell, launching a ball of lightning only for it to fizzle out when it collided with Hubert’s magic. But that gave them enough time to close in on him, slashing at him and accidentally ripping up his uniform shirt. Hubert hissed, pressing a hand to his chest to try to close up the uniform.

“I, uh, sorry?” Fae shrugged.

“I believe I am “out”.” He glared in response. “You’re quite...good.”

They gave him a sheepish smile, not really knowing if he meant that as a compliment or not. Before they could reply, they heard a sharp yelp coming from where Felix and Ferdinand were.

Ferdinand was in the bushes, his clothes torn from the fall and fight. And his hair was singed? Felix, on the other hand, was getting off the ground and straightening out his clothes, his mouth set in a firm frown.

“Um, uh… what did we miss?”

“I shot some fire at him, is all.” he replied gruffly.

Fae blinked. “But I thought you hated studying magic?”

“It can be useful, rarely. Come on, they’re both out so let’s get Manuela and Edelgard.”

Fae nodded before waving goodbye to the two, heading after their friend. After a little while more of walking, they could spot the platform which Manuela stood on, and Edelgard stood in front of her, guarding. 

“What do we do from here?”

“It would be wiser to draw Edelgard out, and then take on Professor Manuela. If we can get Edelgard out of her range, it means she can’t be helped during the fight. It’s a bit dirty, but it’ll be the most effective way.”

“What if we split up? It worked with Hubert and Ferdinand. And Lorenz and Ignatz.”

“That is true. But the question is how to get Edelgard to come to you?”

Before they could conspire more, a fireball headed right for them, yet again. Fae quickly pushed Felix down as the tree behind them got burnt. “Well, time for plan B.”

“Charge?”

“Charge.”

The two nodded before they split up yet again, Fae charging towards Edelgard while Felix snuck back into the woods to attack Manuela from the shadows. 

Edelgard was taken off guard by this, her eyes widened as Fae quickly approached her. She recovered in enough time to lift her axe to strike, but was caught by Fae’s blade. 

“I’m surprised you’re acting so direct, I thought you preferred to fight from a distance.” Edelgard rose a brow. Just where were the others in their house? Had they come all alone?

“I roll with whatever works. Though you should watch yourself, you have an enemy right in front of you!”

With that declaration, Fae backed away a hair's breadth, spinning right around quickly and struck Edelgard in the gut with the hilt of their sword, causing the noble to gasp as air flew out of her lungs.

Edelgard fell backwards, hand on her stomach as she regained her breath. That was a stupid move, to underestimate their flexibility. She had to pay more attention, Fae was much smarter than anticipated.

She looked up to see a hand in front of her, Fae’s. She blinked, and tilted her head to the side. “You and Professor Manuela are both out now. But either way, it’d be rude to just leave you on the ground.”

Edelgard took the offered hand, but was confused. Wasn’t Fae the only one here?

Her questions were answered when she spotted Felix, being followed by a slightly injured Manuela, her arms crossed and her brows furrowed as she patted down her singed furs.

“He snuck up on me!” She declared.

“I quite literally ran right at you as you stared at me.”

“I was surprised! I thought Fae worked alone, after all, they’re usually so...” Manuela waved her hand, trying to get her point across.

“Either way, your house is taken out. So leave the field, it’s useless to stay when you’re hurt.”

“So rude!”

Fae shook their head, “Eh, it’s just Felix being Felix. I’m glad to have fought you, though, Edelgard. It was a real experience.”

“It was brief.”

“Yet experience nonetheless!” They gave her a bright smile and let go of her hand, heading off in the direction the Golden Deer were supposed to be. “C’mon Felix! Let’s see if we can beat Professor Byleth and Dima to their destination!”

“You better leave some to me, then! I really thought I had a chance at fighting someone strong.”

“Don’t worry, you will! Let’s go!”

Edelgard watched as Fae pushed Felix forward, cheerful banter exchanged between the two. 

“How odd,” Manuela was the one who spoke. “I’ve never seen them so lively before.”

“I agree, I never thought of Fae to be so…”

“Smiley?”

“I...sure, smiley. I wonder, what are they planning, exactly?”

“We can only wait and see, I suppose.”

“Yes, wait and see.”  
▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

On the other side of the field, Byleth, Dimitri, and Mercedes had been making their way through the forest, carefully and slowly. Dimitri has suggested in doing so, as there was no telling what traps Claude had set out for them. There was only one problem, though.

“Where are they?” It was Dimitri who had broken the silence. “We’re halfway to where Professor Hanneman should be, there should be some students here!”

“I agree, it may seem our opponents are hiding.” Byleth frowned. “Just what are they up to?”

The three paused and looked at each other, as if trying to come up with a plan silently. Finally, Dimitri spoke. “Claude has, well, a penchant for hiding in places you least expect.”

He pointed up, to give them a clue as to what he meant. “The trees?” Byleth spoke after a while. “Clever, a good hiding spot for an archer.”

“What do we do, then?” Mercedes asked.

Byleth would have said to send someone up, if there had been an archer there with them. Or a mage. However, it was just the three, so that wouldn’t work.

“The Black Eagles House has been defeated!” Jeralt’s voice boomed over the field, interrupting Byleth’s train of thoughts.

The three stared at each other yet again, this time at a loss for words. “I, you don’t think…” Mercedes mumbled.

“I sincerely hope that was Fae and Felix.” Byleth frowned.

Before Dimitri could say anything, a voice called out to them, “Hey, are you guys really just standing in the middle of the forest?”

Dimitri and Byleth stood in front of Mercedes, blocking her from view of Hilda, who had just come out of nowhere. She stood there with a training training axe in one hand, eyes wide as she evaluated them. Byleth had seen mercenaries like her, who played innocent and weak when fighting, to throw their opponent off. 

“Just where were you hiding?” Dimitri asked. 

“Who, little old me?” Hilda batted her eyelashes. “I’m just trying to find our opponents. But it seems I got separated from Claude.”

If the small rustling from up in the trees was anything to go by, as well as Claude’s scheming, that was a terrible lie. It was also a sign that it was indeed Fae and Felix who defeated the Black Eagles.

“Uh-huh. So, you’re here to..” Dimitri drifted off, prompting her to answer.

“Fight, I guess?” She sounded more disappointed than ready to fight. “I mean, we could say I got hurt and taken out, right?”

Byleth saw a flash of light from the tree tops, and pushed Mercedes out of the way just in time as an arrow shot right over their heads. Dimitri had no time to check upon either of them, as Hilda charged in, axe at the ready to strike.

“C’mon, how did you see _that_ coming?” It was Claude, from the tree tops. Moving about them to make it harder to spot where he was. 

“Your arrows may be for practice, but light still shines off of them.” Byleth responded, moving quickly with Mercedes behind them, making it hard to hit them.

It was terrible, that Byleth knew little about magic to fight back. That and Mercedes specialized in healing. 

Dimitri, on the other hand, was standing his ground after Hilda brought her axe down, his lance blocking the blow. However, he was stronger, using his strength and pushing her off of him, giving him room. And then an arrow whizzed past him. This was terrible. With an opponent in the trees and one in front of him, it was hard to keep a good guard.

Terribly so, there weren’t just two opponents, they soon discovered as Byleth suddenly stopped, a fireball barely missing them. Hanneman was here too, also hidden in the trees. Great, just great.

Another arrow flew past Mercedes, and Byleth pushed on to where they thought Hanneman had gone, motioning her to follow. Sprinting after him, it was easy to find him. His age left him a bit slower, and Byleth was very quick on their feet. Swiftly, they went low and swung upwards with their sword, causing Hanneman to stumble back over himself into the bush, knocking him out of the mock battle.

Mercedes ducked behind the tree, following Byleth and trying to dodge Claude. On the other side of the field, Dimitri continued to fight against Hilda while dodging the arrows. It would have been a difficult fight normally, Hilda was strong despite her skipping training so often, but having Claude shoot arrows at him made things worse. ‘It would be great to have someone with a distant range.’

And as that thought crossed Dimitri’s mind, he heard a yelp come from the trees. He and Hilda paused their fight to watch Claude jump off into the field as a crackling electric ball hit the tree where he was hiding. “Isn’t it getting, I dunno, a bit crowded for more?” Claude laughed.

Out of the trees came Fae, frowning. “I think five may be overkill now.”

Dimitri turned back to Hilda after he heard her yelp, and watched her run quickly away as Felix gave chase. “Hey boar! Do you care to help me out or are you too busy staring?”

It didn’t matter either way, because soon he struck Hilda's heels, causing her to lose balance and fall. “Ow! Couldn’t you be gentle?”

Felix rolled his eyes in response. “If you're not going to help me… eh, Fae’s got this.”

Dimitri turned back to Fae to see them send a ball of fire, this time, at Claude as he dodged. “I think you’re not even trying!” He laughed.

“I just gotta catch you, Claude!” They responded with a smile on their lips, sprinting after him, sword poised at the ready.

Fae changed their direction every so often, harder to hit than coming straight at him. Yet still Claude fired an arrow, just barely skimming past them. Though, Claude didn’t notice he was backing himself into the tree he was once hiding in, until his back hit the bark and he felt the cold sensation of Fae’s sword pressed against his neck. “Well, was I serious enough?”

Claude stared at them, eyes wide. “That was clever.”

Before Fae could respond, Jeralt’s voice boomed over the field once more, “The Golden Deer have been defeated. The winner of this year’s mock battle is the Emerald Wyverns!”

Fae backed away from Claude, sheathing their sword before turning to their house members and letting out a cheer. “We did it, guys!”

“Your plans were amazing, Fae. I know why Dimitri puts so much trust in them, now.” Byleth responded, a small smile on their lips.

“I, um, thanks professor! Though I couldn’t have done it without you all!”

“Wait, where did Lorenz and Ignatz go?” Dimitri asked, “I could have sworn they were with Claude.”

“Didn’t you defeat them? You would have had to to get to us.” Claude responded.

“No,” it was Felix, exasperated by the memory of the fight. “Lorenz dragged Ignatz to try to take down us and the Black Eagles. And failed spectacularly.”

“Oh come on, they did try.” Fae sighed. 

“And failed spectacularly.”

Fae could only shake their head as the group began to walk back. Felix will always be Felix, that was for sure.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

It was at night when Dimitri and Fae approached Byleth, the rest of the Wyverns behind them, smiles on their faces. “Professor! Let’s all go celebrate together. We’re going to have a feast!”

Byleth blinked, surprised by the gesture. “You want _me_ to join?”

“Of course we do,” Fae responded. “You’re apart of our house, after all. We should all be together to celebrate!”

“There’s plenty of good food too,” Ingrid added. 

“Well, technically it’s just tonight’s dinner. But if we all eat together, it’ll still be a feast. You know?”

“Fae’s becoming quite the leader.” Sylvain laughed, pulling Fae into a side hug. “This is the most I’ve seen you talk in ages, and with people besides us no less!”

“H-hey! I can be social when I want to!”

“Are you so sure about that?”

“Yes! I just happen to study very often.”

“Who knows, maybe you being more social is a good thing. Though it will be so sad to no longer have Fae just to ourselves! Right Ingrid, Felix?”

Ingrid nodded while Felix rolled his eyes. “They better still have time to train with me.”

“I may just make you all take a break this weekend.” Byleth shook their head. “It’s good to study and train, but you should do some other things.”

“Oh! A break would be really good.” Mercedes smiled. “I feel you all overwork yourselves too much.”

“I, no we don’t!” Fae objected. 

Byleth called back to what Fae had said before, about growing up reading tactic books for bedtime stories. “Perhaps a break would be good.”

“P-professor!”

“Now now.” Dimitri called out. “Let’s discuss this after the celebration, alright.”

“Ah, that’s right! C’mon everyone, let’s go have fun!”

Byleth shook their head as they watched their students run off to the dining hall. This was definitely going to be interesting. But the break was not optional, that was for sure.


End file.
